bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 106
London Buses route 106 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Finsbury Park and Whitechapel, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 106 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 running between Finsbury Park Station and Becontree Chittys Lane via Brownswood Road - Lordship Park - Stoke Newington - Clapton - Hackney - Bethnal Green - Roman Road - Grove Road - Mile End - Burdett Road - Timothy Road - Limehouse - Commercial Road - Poplar - Canning Town - Beckton Road - East Ham & Barking By Pass - Movers Lane - Ripple Road - Barking - Longbridge Road - Bennetts Castle Lane - Green Lane. There an additional Monday to Saturday service between Finsbury Park and Royal Victoria Dock. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Leyton (T) and Athol Street © garages using AEC Renowns and AEC Regents. On 27 February 1935, an additional Sunday service to Royal Victoria Dock was introduced. On 17 February 1937, Monday to Friday evening journeys to West Ham Stadium were introduced. On 4 December 1937, Saturday journeys to West Ham Stadium were introduced. On 29 January 1938, the journeys to West Ham Stadium was withdrawn. On 9 February 1938, the additional Sunday service to Royal Victoria Dock were withdrawn. On 3 August 1938, the additional service was reduced to peak hours only. On 3 December 1938, the Saturday evening journeys to West Ham Stadium were reintroduced. On 28 January 1939, the journeys to west Ham Stadium were withdrawn. On 22 November 1939, the Leyton (T) and Athol Street © allocations were transferred to Hackney (H) and Tottenham (AR) garages. The route was converted to full AEC Regent operation at the same time. On 3 January 1940, Saturday afternoon journeys to West Ham Stadium were introduced. On 24 January 1940, the evening service was restored between Mile End and Poplar. AEC Regent STs were introduced at the same time. On 20 March 1940, the Sunday evening service was restored between Poplar and Becontree. On 15 May 1940, part of the allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage and the Monday to Saturday evening service was restored between Poplar and Becontree. The AEC Regent STs were replaced by AEC Renowns at the same time. On 23 July 1941, the Royal Victoria Dock journeys were withdrawn. On 29 October 1941, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Hackney (H) and Leyton (T) garages. On 28 October 1942, the Saturdau only journey to West Ham Stadium were withdrawn. On 17 April 1946, part of the allocation was transferred to Clay Hall (CL) garage. On 3 May 1950, the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs, Leyland Titan RTLs and Leyland Titan STDs. On 14 May 1952, the Clay Hall (CL) allocation was transferred to Dalston (D) garage. The Leyland Titan STDs and the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs at the same time. On 6 May 1953, the Leyland Titan RTLs were reintroduced. On 19 May 1954, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTW and AEC Regent III RT operation. On 30 April 1958, the route was diverted at Becontree via Becontree Avenue instead of Bennetts Castle Lane. On 26 November 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 106A. The Leyton (T) allocation was transferred to Dalston (D) garage at the same time. On 15 April 1959, the route was rerouted at Mile End direct via Burdett Road instead of Timothy Road. The Dalston (D) allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage at the same time. On 29 January 1964, the Leyton (T) allocation was transferred to Clapton (CT) garage and the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. On 1 March 1966, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation. On 31 December 1966, part of the allocation was transferred to Poplar (PR) garage. On 7 September 1968, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Routemasters and AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 26 October 1968, the Clapton (CT) allocation was transferred to Poplar (PR) garage. On 2 December 1968, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 16 January 1971, the route was Withdrawn between Poplar and Becontree. At the same time, the Sunday service re-instated and the Poplar (PR) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. On 12 August 1972, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 March 1979, the route was converted back to crew operation using AEC Routemasters. On 25 April 1981, the Tottenham (AR) and Hackney (H) allocations were transferred to new Ash Grove (AG) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was converted back to one person operation using Leyland Titans. On 10 September 1983, the Monday to Saturday shopping hours were extended from Poplar to Isle of Dogs. On 1 July 1984, the route was rerouted on the Isle of Dogs via Marshwall and Limeharbour instead of East Ferry Road. On 18 October 1984, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 21 June 1986, the Monday to Friday am peak service was extended from District Centre to ASDA Store. On 4 March 1989, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Mile End Gate and Isle of Dogs, this section replaced by new route D6. On 6 April 1991, the Monday to Saturday evening service was re-routed at Bethnal Green Station to Poplar instead of Mile End Gate. At the same time, the route was extended during early evenings to Isle Of Dogs Asda via Route D6. On 23 November 1991, the allocation was transferred to Clapton (CT) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 9 May 1992, the route was withdrawn between Bethnal Green and Isle of Dogs. On 4 September 1993, the route was extended from Mile End Gate to Whitechapel station. On 27 April 1996, it passed to Docklands Transit and was converted to midibus operation with Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 11 October 1997, the route was included in the sale of Docklands Transit to Stagecoach East London and the allocation was transferred to Stratford (SD) garage. On 27 April 2001, a night service numbered N106 was introduced between Finsbury Park & Aldgate. On 27 October 2001, the route was converted to low floor double deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In August 2006, the route was included in the sale of Stagecoach East London to Macquarie Bank trading as East London. On 23 February 2008, Stratford (SD) garage was announced closed at the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 26 April 2008, the route was retained by East London with brand new Scania OmniCitys introduced. On 19 December 2009, the route was revised in Whitechapel to start/finish journeys in Cavell Street. In October 2010, the route was included in the sale of East London to Stagecoach London. On 27 April 2013, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Ash Grove (AE) garage with brand new Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s introduced. The route will be passed to London General and will be operated from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage using brand new Enviro 400 EV City bodied BYD DD Electric from 25 May 2020. Current Route Route 106 operates via these primary locations: *Finsbury Park Bus Station *Stamford Hill *Stoke Newington Station *Clapton Station *Lower Clapton *Hackney Downs Station *Hackney Central Station *South Hackney *Cambridge Heath Station *York Hall *Bethnal Green Station *Globe Town Cephas Street *Whitechapel Cavell Street External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Timetable (PDF) 106, London Buses routes